In a projector of related art, since a projection optical system that enlarges and projects an image on a planar display element is used, a plane where focus is achieved is a substantially flat plane, and allowed adjustment is only shifting the position of the plane forward or rearward. That is, simultaneous or concurrent projection in spaces having different depth ranges is not allowed, and there has been no projector capable, for example, of performing projection on a curved screen with focus maintained over the surface or coping with a change in the shape of the curved screen.
Meanwhile, there is a technology that allows an imaging apparatus to acquire information on the direction of light incident on a two-dimensional sensor and simultaneously capture images of subjects separate from each other in the depth direction (PTL 1).